The present invention is concerned with the class of metal alloys in which the mechanism described below can be used for strengthening. More especially, the mechanism is based on the precipitation of particles. In particular, the concern is with the class of iron-based metal alloys in which strengthening is based on the precipitation of particles having a quasicrystalline structure.